Don't Feel Useless
by 13LadyJiyu
Summary: "Remember when we said the exact same things…only the roles reversed?" Prumano one-shot. Warning: really sad, attempted suicides. No character death though! Rated T for Romano's mouth and Prussia's pervertedness.


**I do not own Romano, Prussia, or any Hetalia characters. Now, do please enjoy the Prumano drabble.**

* * *

"Wwweeeeeeeeesstt…Wwweeeeeeeeesstt… Wwweeeeeeeeesstt! WEST!"

"What do want, bruder?!"

The blonde German entered the living room, his icy blue eyes shining with irritation and his body visibly tense. The Prussian albino merely smirked, his own crimson eyes shining with amusement.

"I'm bored."

"And that's my problem?"

"Come on, West! Let's go drinking or something!"

"Nein!"

"Why not? Looks like you're dressing up anyways," Prussia commented. His brother had a tie hanging loosely, shirt not tucked, and his hair messy, though he now smoothed it back. Prussia pouted. "Hey, how come that is?"

"Because I'm meeting with Italy," Germany replied, now tying the tie and tucking his shirt as he explained, "Because unlike you, I have business to do."

"Uh huh, _business_. Kesesesese," Prussia teased, winking at his little brother. Germany blushed a little but glared as he did so.

"Hey, you should bring the awesome me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, West! I'm bored. I want to see little Ita-chan. Plus, Spain might be there because of Romano, who I also get along with since I'm so awesome."

Germany sighed, rubbing his temple. There's point in arguing. When Prussia was bored and had an idea, he couldn't be persuaded not to do whatever the idea was. "Fine. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright!"

After awhile, the two German brothers stood in front of the beautiful house owned by the Italian brothers. The architecture was just like the rest of the country, and it was considerably big for two brothers.

Soon the door swung open to a smiling Italian, who cheered, "Germany! Hey Big Brother Prussia!"

"Hey Ita-chan!" Prussia greeted first, stepping in with Italy and ruffling his hair. He was tempted to pull that curl…but before he could give it another thought, Germany gently pulled Italy from the Prussian's clutches. Prussia thought amusingly, _West knows me too well._

"Bruder, go into another room." Germany was glaring as he told his brother this. "As I said before, Italy and I have business to discuss."

"Ve~ you could go hang out with fratello!" Italy suggested. "He's kept to himself lately, even been quiet… Maybe you could cheer him up, ve~!"

Prussia patted the smaller male's head affectionately. "Sure thing! This awesome me can do that. Kesesesese…"

Germany narrowed his eyes. "Bruder…"

"Relax, West." Prussia winked while smirking, though he did not seem any more relaxed. _West knows me way too well_, Prussia thought again as he went up the marble stairway. His eyes skimmed over the many beautiful painting in the hallway from great artist of the past and present. Some reminded him of the good old days…days where he was powerful…

Prussia shook his head, an attempt to ward off the thoughts that would dampen his day, and that would be totally unawesome. And he had to be awesome 24/7. That's why he is so awesome.

When the Prussian reached the older Italian's door, instead of being an adult and knocking—because that would be "unawesome"—the ex-nation with a big smile barged right into the room, being rather loud when he greeted the nation. "Sup Roma-chan!"

When nothing—not even a curse or flying object—replied back, Prussia opened his eyes to see the curtains billowing due to the open French windows and no Italian in the room. Prussia pouted and strode over to the window to close it—winter was coming after all—but before he shut them, something moving out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his albino head to see what it was, and…

"Romano?!"

The Italian either ignored or didn't hear him as he finally got at top the house. Romano looked out to the city, the wind teasing his soft locks. Prussia saw tear stains on his face.

"Romano!"

Finally, the Italian looked at him, and there was deep sorrow swimming in them. They were almost dead. Then he was gone, somewhere on the large rooftop, not a word spoken.

Prussia didn't need a word of convincing to make him start scaling the walls to get to where the sad Italian was, even if he tended to be clumsy. Once he scrambled onto the spot where Romano had been, he got on his feet with his eyes scanning for the boy.

He found him standing alone at the edge in a black dress shirt and pants, the setting sun shining around him…and a gun pointed at his temple. Then he heard the soft sobbing and noted the soft shaking of the shoulders and his hand.

Prussia warily approached him, not making sudden movements so as not to startle the crying male. But that was before he saw his entire body tense and his finger on the trigger began moving. That's when the Prussian lunged for the hand that held the deadly machine.

_BANG!_

His eyes focused on the hand that held that murderous object, which now lay alone far from his grasp. Then his eyes focused on the other man, a frown upon his face.

"Get off of me, potato bastard."

"No."

"Get the fuck off!"

"Tell me why first."

"Why what?!"

"Don't fuck with me," Prussia growled, his shadowed face leaning closer to Romano's. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

"…"

"Romano, fucking tell me why you just fucking tried to kill yourself!"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Fuck that! Tell me right now Romano!"

"Why should I?! Tell me that!"

"Verdammt, just tell me! Stop being a brat about it!"

"Why would you even care?! Huh? You hate me along with everyone else! My little fratello is the one everyone loves, so go to him! Leave me the fuck alone."

Prussia stared at Romano, who was glaring and trying to stop the tears that flowed relentlessly. The only sound now was the faint chirping of birds and the people below. It was palpably tense. But Prussia didn't move a centimeter off of Romano, who was opening his mouth. Before he could get a word out, Prussia broke the silence.

"Why should I care, huh? I'm not the only one that cares about you. You're more important than you realize, I guess." Prussia chuckled at Romano's shocked face. "Remember when we said the exact same things…only the roles reversed?"

He was soaking. He didn't know exactly where he was. His stomach groaned. His limbs protested with ever step. But he didn't care. Not about his health. Not about anything.

His once beautiful, powerful empire…gone…abolished… Then he got sent to the frozen hellhole that is Russia's house…but he was glad it was him and not his little brother. Still…he's lost everything.

Why was he still here? Why isn't he dead? He no longer has his land. He should have disappeared along with the many old empires' nations. He should not be here. Yet he was. He had to wake up each day and remember he's no longer important. His people are forgetting their home and accepting his little's brother's. Why…why did he have to live in this agony?

His legs gave out. His shoulder hit a wall. He slid down and sat, his face turning up to the gray clouds. Then it turned to the pavement before him. He turned his forearms to his eyes. A deep ruby line set in each let the gems escape onto the wet pavement.

His head turned back up to the sky while he waited. Waited to disappear.

"Potato bastard 2? Why are you here?"

Prussia turned his eyes to the man with the umbrella. He had amber eyes and brown hair with a curl like Italy's. Prussia nodded to him.

"Hey Romano."

"You aren't an—are you bleeding?"

Romano crouched down and inspected his bleeding forearms, but Prussia jerked them away weakly. Romano shot him a glare.

"What the hell, potato bastard? Did you do this? Why aren't you at a doctor, or at least at home? You're gonna get sick out here."

Prussia chuckled, but it was completely empty. It made Romano stop and stare at the sad smile on the Prussian's lips as his eyes gazed longingly at the sky.

"I couldn't care less. Bleeding. Sick. I'm glad. I'm abolished. I'm no longer needed. Living…in this agony… I can't do it… It'd just be better if I disappeared…"

"Why the hell are you saying that? Stupid potato bastard…come on, I'll help you get home."

"I don't wanna go. Just leave."

"Bastard, listen to me! Get off your ass and come."

"No."

"What?! Why not, bastard?!"

Prussia gave another empty chuckled before turning dark, dead eyes to the Italian. "Why would you even care? You just like everyone else in the world. Mein bruder is the one everyone likes, so go there and see your own brother. And just leave me the fuck alone."

Romano stared at Prussia, who decided to look up to the heavens again. Despite the rain, Romano knew there were tears relentlessly flowing down his pale cheeks. The only sound was the rain and the occasional citizen running to shelter, not noticing the nation and ex-nation. It was tense, palpably so. But Romano didn't move a single centimeter. Prussia's lips twitched, but before any noise could come out, Romano shattered the silence.

"Why the hell should I care, huh? You know, I'm not the only one that cares about you. You're more important than you realize, bastard."

Prussia's eyes held interest. They begged him to explain. And that's what Romano did.

"Spain goes on and on about you, so does the annoying French rapist. Fratello adores you, along with your potato bastard brother. They're all concerned about you. Even the British jerk and Denmark know something's wrong—they haven't been drinking as much. Even the American idiot is concerned. There's more to tell, but you're gonna have to find out for yourself, stupid potato bastard."

Romano began walking away, leaving Prussia in his shocked state. Romano secretly waited, and when more time passed than he expected, he was concerned. But then a pale hand grabbed his shoulder. And there was a real smile on the face of the owner.

"Mind if I share your umbrella?"

"You helped me that day. So I'm helping you now, Roma."

Those amber eyes were tearing up more, but the owner was fighting them. Just like that day, Prussia explained what the eyes were begging him to do.

"Do you realize how much Spain loves you? He's had a ton of colonies, but you were his favorite, despite being so difficult. Your brother is the only one who loves you more than him. Even mein bruder likes you despite you hating him. Frenchie likes you, and not just in that way. Belgium still thinks you're adorable. Haha, there's more to tell, but you're gonna have to find out for yourself, stupid _pasta_ bastard."

Romano finally let his tears flow again as he began sobbing. Prussia finally got off of him but pulled the crying mess into his lap and arms. Romano clenched the other's shirt that he was getting wetter by the minute. Prussia let him and rubbed his back, trying to calm the boy. Finally, Prussia took Romano's face in his hands and had the boy look at him.

"Don't feel so useless. I know _exactly_ how you feel. Unnecessary. But there's a reason you're here. Just like me. So deal with it."

Romano sniffed then wiped his tears with one sleeves and his nose with the other while he sat himself next to the Prussian. Then he looked at Prussia with redden eyes. Prussia chuckled and ruffled his hair then moved his hand down to Romano's cheek, which he brushed away a stray tear from.

"You know…since that day… I've never felt that way again. I realized I'm just so awesome that I can never disappear! Kesesesese!"

Romano rolled his eyes and swatted the hand away. Prussia smiled anyways.

"And…that day…that's when I began falling in love."

Romano stiffened, his eyes focusing on his lap and his cheeks feeling a tiny bit hot. Then his head was turned and his lips were covered by the albino's. At first, neither was very responsive. Then they both began crashing teeth and tangling fingers into hair. Tongues were met and moans escaped. Despite it being so needy, it felt so right.

Since their lungs protested, they finally separated, breathing heavily. Prussia blushed a bit, but Romano was fiery tomato red (mostly because he was in Prussia's lap again). Romano cleared his throat, glancing to the side.

"U-uh…c-could you help get back to my room? Climbing d-down to hard…than…than climbing up…"

Prussia smirked and pecked Romano's cheek. "Sure. Then the awesome 5-metered me and you can continue. Kesesesese!"

If even possible, Romano's face went even redder. He weakly slapped the albino's head and muttered, "B-b-bastard. As if."

Prussia stood up and grabbed Romano's hand before his back was turned to the awesome him. Romano glanced away, but Prussia turned his head and kissed him adoringly again. Then he separated their lips and encircled the Italian in his arms.

"I-I…guess I should thank you…"

"No need." Prussia kissed Romano's forehead. "Start dating the awesome me as a thank you!"

Romano's lips twitched into a smile. "Bastard."

"You know you want to! And you want my 5-meters poun—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, POTATO BASTARD!"

"Kesesesese!"


End file.
